An Artist's Dream
by Death's Angel 3000yrs
Summary: A new exhibit has been set up to honor artists. Our fluffy bunny learns that all is not well among her favorite artists. Good think Ahk is there for her.


**A/n: Hey guys, it's been a while. I know I have been busy, but I have some new ones for you, so without further ado:**

* * *

Y/n followed her father towards the new exhibit that was still under works. As she was a fanatic about art, she was excited to be able to talk to the wax figures of her favorite artists, so much so that she had a bounce in each step she took. Larry laughed at his daughter.

"It's down the hall, first turn on the left. I need to go let Ahk out and take care of my other duties for the night. I shouldn't be more than half an hour. I'll meet you back here, that is if you can stay in one place for long enough that doesn't have Ahk in it. " Larry nudged his daughter with his elbow.

Y/n blushed as she nudged her dad back and walked down the hall without him. "See you later, dad!"

Y/n walked into the exhibit with a grin on her face, watching all of the artists wake up for the first time and look around.

"Hello everyone!" She shouted. Her dad had asked her to explain things to the new exhibits. "My name is Y/n Daley, my father is the nightguard. You need to be back here in your spots by sun up, and don't go out of the museum or into any area of the museum that's locked. Okay?"

At their various affirmatives she set about to talk to a few of them, starting with Pablo Picasso, wanting to save time for longer conversations with Vincent Van Gogh and Michelangelo. Picasso was wearing a deep scowl as he watched Y/n approach him.

"Mr. Picasso, may I speak with you?" She asked somewhat shyly.

"No, you may not." He spoke with a thick accent. "I only speak to those who interest me or those I am going to paint, and you are neither. Look at you! You are so big that your likeness won't fit on a canvass! Your face is so ill favored that no one would dare look upon your face and call you art. Now go away!"

Tears stung at her eyes as she grew angry. "It's not like your art is actually worth calling art anyways."

She stormed away as Van Gogh and Michelangelo set their eyes on Picasso, anger growing within their eyes.

* * *

The jackal guards, now accustomed to Y/n, simply nodded their heads towards her as she entered the exhibit.

"Is Ahkmenrah out?" She asked, still whipping at her cheeks, trying to stop tears from coming down her face.

At their nod, she continued in, sitting down on the pillows that Larry set out for the night. "I'll wait for him then. I don't feel like wandering tonight."

She settled into the pillows, leaning against the wall and picking up a book to read, occasionally wiping away a hot tear from her face as she tried to push down her feelings of shame.

* * *

"Larry, I thought you said that my Y/n would be in the new art exhibit?" Ahkmenrah asked Larry, who was sitting behind the security desk with Nick, helping him with homework.

"She might be waiting for you at your exhibit. That's where she usually is if not wandering. I thought she would stay with the art exhibits for a little while longer though..." Larry trailed off as Ahkmenrah left quickly.

"He really loves her, doesn't he?" Nicky asked.

"Yes, I think he does." Larry answered, still somewhat confused.

* * *

"Y/n?" Ahk called as he walked into his exhibit, ignoring the bowing jackal guards in favor of looking around for his love.

He frowned when he saw her in their mound of pillows, a deep frown etched on her face and eyes watering. He watched as she occasionally wiped away a stray tear.

He sat in front of her, reaching out to cup her cheeks, only to have her pull away from his touch. "Y/n? What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you didn't do anything wrong." She said flatly as she refused to make eye contact.

"Please tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong." She said far too quickly

Ahk watched as Y/n's bottom lip quivered, threatening more tears. Ahk took Y/n's hands in his, rubbing circles with his thumbs and occasionally pressing kisses to her palms or the back of her hands.

"I know that's not true." He whispered.

"It's nothing you need to worry about." She tried to say as she brushed away another tear.

"If it is bothering you to the point of tears, then it is something for me to worry about."

"It's nothing. Picasso just said I could never be art because of my size. I'll get over it." She wiped away another tear.

"Picasso is wrong. You are art. You are beautiful. You are more beautiful than any of the mosaics on the walls of any museum. You are not on any museum wall as art because you are far too beautiful for mere mortals to be worthy to gaze upon you. If anything, you must know that I am extremely honored to have a masterpiece such as you by my side. I will always prefer to look upon your curvaceous form rather than any art in the world."

More tears streamed down her face as she nodded. "Can I have a hug?"

"Of course, my love." Ahk took Y/n into his arms after shedding his gold jewelry, wanting her to be more comfortable.

As soon as Y/n fell asleep it seemed, Ahkmenrah was alerted by the guards that he had visitors. Ahk waved the artists in at seeing they were not Picasso.

"I am Vincent Van Gogh, and this is Michelangelo. I am sorry for the hurt your favored friend experienced. Picasso got what he deserved. Is she okay, Prince Ahkmenrah?"

"Yes, just sleeping." Ahk brushed his fingers through Y/n's hair.

Vincent nodded, handing a few photos to Ahk. "The nightguard, Larry, asked us to give these to you. He called them polaroids. He also said you might want to see what happened to Picasso, once he learned what Picasso said."

Ahk looked down at the photos with a sadistic grin at seeing Picasso tied up and hung upside-down from some leftover scaffolding.


End file.
